


风评被害-10

by DKCandy



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKCandy/pseuds/DKCandy





	风评被害-10

“别说搞啊搞的这么难听，我俩干啥都是水到渠成天经地义。”

他说完这句，电话那头传来Jace吵吵嚷嚷的“让我听让我听”，趁着Izzy和他争抢手机的工夫，Alec分出一部分注意力到了Magnus身上，他穿着很有当地特色的丝绸套头衫和裤子，边缘绣着彩色花纹，腰上扎了一圈同花色的手工编织腰带，细细的裤管塞进深色的短皮靴里，头上还戴了一顶比正常尺寸大得多的呢帽，看起来有些滑稽。  
Magnus察觉到恋人的注视，抬头用口型问他“打完了吗？”，得到他否定的回答后又低下去研究手里的圣彼得堡旅游指南手册。  
他们在机场的特产店里花费了点时间，包括让Magnus买了这套衣服。Alec格外坚持自己身上的夹克衫和牛仔裤才逃过一劫。  
在去酒店的路上Alec打开了手机，惯例给Jace和Izzy报个平安。也许是因为Alec当惯了省心的乖儿子，每隔几天就会打电话来关心孩子们生活起居的Maryse丝毫没有察觉乖儿子已经和恋人偷跑出国旅游半个多月，甚至有两次通电话还是在和她有半天多时差的日本。  
这会儿家里那边的时间应该还是早上，他选择打通了习惯早起的Jace的电话，兄弟俩刚说了几句，Izzy就从楼梯上冲下来，跑到最下面两层台阶时直接一个蹦起抢走了手机。  
“我忍不住了！你们到底搞了没有啊！”

“Ohhhhhh……Alec！”看来Jace抢到了手机的控制权，“没人对你正在过丰坦卡河上的桥或是住在圣母大教堂附近感兴趣！我俩可都一大早等着你汇报进度啊！”  
Izzy又把手机夺了回去，在Jace再度出手之前按下免提，达成了暂时的和平。“你们去了多少地方了？我跟Jace可都忍住了没问啊，我们不问你还真不说了啊是不是？”  
“没有！”Alec压低声音，Magnus好奇的看他一眼，他只好起身离开座位，来到空荡荡的车尾，左手拢在麦克风口周围，“我先声明，我们没睡过，那种关系的睡。”  
“……你知道INS有个绿青蛙人的表情包……”“还有个豆奶男。”Izzy补充道，“好吧，还有个豆奶男，我俩现在的表情差不多是他们两个合体。”  
“我们搞了几次……用其他方式。”Alec挫败的垂下左手，“我以为我们这一路会更开心的……虽然现在也很开心——但是他每天都要花休息时间处理他公司里的事。我们每天睡在一张床上！”  
车厢前排有一个小孩整个上身趴在车窗玻璃上，用Alec听不懂的语言大声说着什么，大概是看到了什么了不得的建筑物，一直嚷嚷着喊妈妈。他看到Magnus也向外望去，并没有注意自己这里的情况。  
另一边Izzy和Jace默契的安静了好一会儿，Izzy才迟疑的提问，“那你有提出过你想跟他进行下一步发展了吗？”  
“Em……旅游是挺累人的嘛。”  
Izzy摁下了红色的挂断键，对已经趴在沙发背上深感无力的Jace说，“真不敢相信我们要为这个又怂又迟钝的家伙操心。”

他们在将要入住的酒店门口下了车，Magnus付出了慷慨的小费用来让司机和接引侍者搬运他们的行李，Alec乐得清闲，只管背着手跟在Magnus后面溜溜达达进了酒店大堂。  
在进入俄罗斯之前，他们已经去过了日本，一个在性取向方面仍然相对保守的国家，如果不是为了满足Magnus吃寿司吃到爽的愿望，Alec是不怎么高兴去那里的。而且他们两个作为有西方血统的人，在那里手牵着手逛街实在太高太显眼了。  
相比之下，圣彼得堡就让Alec舒适很多，除了这里的夏天也算得上凉爽以外，Alec健壮的身材和苍白的皮肤可以让他很好的融入当地人群，变得毫不起眼。  
Magnus旅游的时候注重氛围，比如每到一处就先买一套当地服饰，比如能坐电车地铁机场大巴就一定不会打车，比如恨不得一日三餐都换着旅游攻略上强推的特色餐馆吃。  
他一进客房就把衣服脱的全身只剩一条内裤，然后把旅行箱里的衣服都翻出来铺在床上，双手反叉着腰站在床前仔细挑选。Alec吞了口口水，弯腰拾起地毯上的衣服裤子，“我让服务生拿去干洗了啊？”  
“嗯嗯。”Magnus随口敷衍，拎起一件POLO衫看看又放下。Alec回到套房主卧的时候Magnus已经换上了酒店统一提供的浴衣，坐在书桌旁边打开了电脑，开始回复飞机上这段时间收到的邮件。Alec内心深表遗憾。  
“我们晚上再出去找点吃的，”Magnus说，“你先休息吧，顺便找找附近有什么店……怎么了？”  
Alec弯下腰从背后抱住了他，下巴抵着肩膀，还贴着Magnus的脸蹭了两下，像一只急缺主人关注的大金毛。两侧袭来的压迫力让Magnus停住了打字的手指，他放轻了语气，“我以前怎么没发现你这么喜欢撒娇？”“你已经收了，收了就不能退换了。”他笑了笑，抬起一只手攀上了Alec的小臂，歪过头在Alec左脸上亲了一下，Alec很受用。  
“你总是在工作，出来玩也带着工作。”  
“工作这种东西，一天不做就会变多。”Magnus恢复了指尖的操作，迅速敲完了一行字打上句点按下发送，“不过谁叫我的Alexander觉得碍事了呢？”  
Magnus合上笔记本电脑，由着Alec拉住自己的手从椅子上站起，两个人你来我往的，刚离开书桌几步远就忍不住抱在一起又是亲又是摸，一下子滚进了床里。  
两人争抢了一下上下位置，Alec率先做出了让步。Magnus得意的扬起嘴角，把Alec的套头衫下摆卷起来推到了胸口以上，露出了大片的胸肌和粗硬的胸毛。Alec环住他的背，用力把他压向自己的身体。  
Magnus整个人伏在Alec身上，胸毛从大开的浴袍领口刺了进去，弄得他既痒又爽，浑身酥麻。他向来对体毛浓密的男人没有抵抗力，想要就这样趴在Alec的胸口，让鼻腔里充满男性荷尔蒙的气味，这个念头让他费了不少力气才支起上半身，舌尖和手指双线并进，描着身下人的腹肌沟壑，一路顺着人鱼线朝重点部位下去，没入裤腰。  
“唔……”Alec全身绷紧梗起脖子，盯着Magnus的动作，生怕眨一下眼睛都会错过什么。  
Magnus的屁股往下挪了挪，膝盖跪在双腿中间，八根手指塞进裤腰边缘向下拉扯，Alec觉得自己的小兄弟总算有了点发挥空间，迅速肿胀起来。Magnus的脸差不多已经贴在了他的裤裆上，隔着牛仔裤都察觉到了危险的侵略感。  
他不是第一次经历这种事的愣头青了，虽然还没有真正的发生肉体关系，但Magnus在享受性的乐趣这件事上从未亏待他。“别……没洗……”Alec隐约知道Magnus下一步准备做什么，他心里激动万分，嘴上还毫无说服力的抗拒了一下。  
“没关系，没关系……我想这样。”  
情人间的低声私语就像迷情剂，一个名为满足的泡泡从心底升腾起来，越变越大，充满了他的四肢百骸，大的快要溢出身体。  
牛仔裤拉链被拉开，棉质的四角内裤被褪到大腿根部，几乎是一瞬间，被内裤包裹的阴茎野性勃勃的从里面弹出来，差点打到Magnus的鼻子，耀武扬威一样挺立着。  
外裤和内裤都被拉了下去，裤腰勒在大腿肉上，反而让暴露在视线和空气中的部位格外敏感，他闭上眼睛都能感觉到Magnus的嘴唇离自己的下身有多近，光是想到他将会把自己纳入口中，Alec就忍不住浑身颤抖，害怕又发生喷一裤裆那样的事。  
Magnus张开嘴，含住顶端膨大的海绵体，灵活的舌尖分开包裹，敏感的小孔在自己的进攻之下失去一切防卫。他的嘴巴紧紧的箍着冠状沟，口腔内壁温暖湿润，这种触感和心理的满足是Magnus用手或是腿抚慰他时达不到的效果。  
“Oh……God……Damn it！”配合手上的动作，Magnus来回亲吻茎身，舔弄底部的两个小球。Alec在努力克制把手插进Magnus头发里用力向下压的冲动，他费尽力气拉伸颈椎，看着Magnus玩弄自己的阴茎，开始想象他涂红色指甲油握住自己的样子。  
与其说是纾解，还不如说Magnus正在用隔靴搔痒的方式进一步刺激他的欲望。他想抬起腰，把阴茎送到Magnus嘴里更深处，想狠狠的进出这个地方。  
Magnus花了一些时间把整根性器舔的亮晶晶的，间歇的喘息从唇齿间泄露出来，呼吸裹挟着水汽断断续续喷在顶端。反正他们在一个陌生国度，Magnus索性放纵自己的呻吟声越来越大，让Alec知道他也兴奋的要命。  
他努力放松喉咙，把Alec吞入更深，直到阴茎的前端抵住咽口上侧，再多进一分都不可能才停下。Magnus显然很不舒服，生理泪水不受控制的涌出来，但还是合拢了双唇开始上下吞吐。红色和白色在一起总是很好看的，无论是指甲油还是嘴唇。  
Alec扶着他的后脑挺动腰和屁股，有分寸的一次一次把阴茎送进深处。“我要到了。”他勉强说出了这句话。Magnus能感觉到Alec在自己嘴里变得更大，脉搏跳动得更快，进出也变得更加艰难。  
他松开嘴爬回Alec胸口的位置，解开腰带，露出浴袍下真空的躯体，让自己的阴茎贴上他的，并在一起被Magnus紧紧握在手里撸动。  
Alec说不出话，只能不停亲吻他冒汗的鼻梁和嘴唇，在他手里射出来，射到了Magnus的腹部。Magnus塌下腰，抵在Alec的腹股沟上，也跟着射了。他气喘吁吁，趴在Alec胸口，下腹的摩擦让两片白浊交融在一起，弥漫出浓烈的气味。  
长达几分钟的时间里，Alec全身只胸口还有起伏，大口大口喘着粗气，怀疑自己刚才好一阵子都忘记了呼吸。  
Alec的大脑里只剩下一个念头，他操了Magnus的嘴。

Magnus翻身下来，Alec以为他要下床，伸手把他捞回怀里。  
“怕我走吗？”Magnus取笑他。  
Magnus没有得到回应，刚刚高潮过的Alec只是恨不得软成一滩水，手脚并用缠在恋人身上，像个睡觉都要抱着心爱玩偶的孩子。  
直到身边的呼吸声逐渐变得缓慢平稳，Alec才悄悄吐出一个气音。  
“怕。”

“Wow，我胃里还有酸黄瓜的味道呢。”Magnus走出电梯的时候打了个嗝，后出来的Alec避闪不及，撞到了他背上。  
Magnus回头问他，“你就红菜汤吃的还算多一些，其他的不喜欢吗？”然后顺手把他牵到了身旁。  
“太辣了，还很油。我吃不惯。”Alec想到万一接下来几天Magnus都沉迷于在各种当地特色食物上积极踩雷，他就一脸苦恼，开始怀念起注重食材本味的日式料理。  
“这也没办法嘛，俄罗斯太冷了。”Magnus靠在门框外侧等着Alec摸出房卡打开门，然后抢先一步挤了进去。“你要是不喜欢，我们明天就在酒店餐厅吃完再出去。”  
Alec反手关上门，“真的？不执著了？”他拖沓着脚步走进套房的里间，看到Magnus又在脱衣服，然后从凌乱的床铺上卷起浴袍钻进了浴室。  
“如果你吃的不开心，我又怎么开心呢？”浴室门关上之前，他踮起亲了Alec的嘴。  
Alec觉得自己能原地旋转起飞，一头栽进床里。吃的不好又怎么样，他爱死这座城市了，夏天也凉爽的空气，与老电影里别无二致的砖石街面，朴素威严的建筑和战盔式的穹顶，完全符合这个饱受西伯利亚肃杀寒风的国度该有的气质。  
所以这个国家的人喜欢鲜艳的衣服，喜欢热情的舞蹈，还喜欢歌颂爱情的义无反顾。他们回来的一路上十指相扣，在桥头堡的灯光下接吻，街头原本拉着苏联民谣的手风琴艺人为他们更换了一首All You Need Is Love。  
Magnus炫耀一样举起和Alec交握的手向他致谢，然后给了他一个飞吻，那个街头艺人非常上道，摆出一个接住飞吻的姿势。  
Alec不会唱这首歌，但被Magnus一路哼回了酒店至少也学会了几句“lovelovelove”的调子。他打开YouTube输入歌名，选了一个Glee的翻唱版本点开，调大音量。

♫He loves you  
♫He loves you  
♫He loves you

“Alexander？”浴室门被拉开了一条缝，“帮我把内裤拿进来，你在唱歌吗？”  
他不止在唱歌，他还在笨拙的模仿视频里的舞蹈。Alec像被人抓包一样红了脸，关掉了手机屏幕去找干净内裤。  
水汽和热气从那道门缝里涌出来，Alec凑到门口，被扑面而来的湿热弄得有些头昏脑涨。“我拿过来了，要……要进……进去吗？”  
一只挂满水珠的手臂从门的另一边伸过来，Magnus的手臂肌肉饱满皮肤紧致，应该是常年保持了健身的习惯，这让他全身都很好看。Alec觉得自己糟糕透顶，连一条手臂都能让他想入非非。  
Magnus的手指向上勾了两下，“Alexander？”  
他把用料节约的丝质内裤放在Magnus手上，却被Magnus反手握住了手腕，下一秒，浴室门哗一下大开，Alec被猝不及防的力道拽了进去。  
浴室的顶灯亮的晃眼，一阵天旋地转后他被Magnus摁在了洗手池对面的马赛克墙砖上，凉意透过薄薄的衬衫传到背上，身前被Magnus身上的水打湿了一大片。  
“想学Glee里面那段舞的话，我可以教你。”  
Alec从镜子里盯着Magnus光裸的背和足以让他血脉偾张的屁股，盯着他解开自己的衣扣，扒下自己的裤子，将他从恋恋不舍的镜子前带到莲蓬头洒出的水柱下。  
“只要你能把我举起来……”  
白色的衬衣吸收了大量水分后变成透明一样，Magnus扶着Alec的肩膀半蹲下去，嘴唇隔着布料贴在了一侧乳头上用力吸吮，另一只手环住了他下身的坚硬，用大拇指来回搓揉。  
“……我帮你洗干净。”说完，他露出牙齿，轻咬那个被吸到红肿的突起，手上的搓洗更加用力。  
Alec快要站不住了，靠着浴缸边缘才能勉强支撑身体。Magnus松开他的肩膀，领着Alec的手搂住自己的腰，引导他的指尖滑入自己的两个臀瓣中间的沟。“唔……”被触碰到尾椎的Magnus自己都承受不住巨大的快感，他蹲进温暖的水里，缩成一团，看起来有点无助可怜。  
毫无预兆的，Alec把他从半池子水里拎起来翻转过去，按住了腰迫使他背对自己，然后用最长的中指捅进了Magnus的屁股。  
Magnus惊叫出声，但没有试图摆脱他的入侵，而是靠深呼吸放松身体，刻意收缩调整括约肌的状态，以便Alec插入更多手指。  
“你自己润滑过了？”即使插入三根手指也没有遇到太大阻力，虽然他没有经验，但他知道和Magnus在一起的几个月里，这里应该是没有使用过的。  
几个月里都在靠前面满足需求的Magnus显然猛然之间受不了三根手指的同时进入，双手撑在粗糙的防滑瓷砖上，承受身后的撞击，只想他快点换成货真价实的家伙狠狠进出自己。  
“刚刚……灌肠的时候用了沐浴露扩张……”  
Alec抽出手指掐住Magnus的腰窝，差点让Magnus的脑袋磕在水龙头上。他强迫自己冷静下来，不要去想Magnus从后面往自己体内注水再排出来的样子。不然他一定又会当着恋人的面表演一次英年早泄。  
Magnus撑着墙面的手臂已经酸痛，他原以为Alec把手指抽出来之后就该拼真刀真枪了，但身后的人不知道在干什么，一直没有动静，忍不住回过头看看。  
Alec只是维持着之前的动作，低着头，花洒里下来的水不断溅到Magnus眼睛里，让他看不清他Alec的脸，只能用屁股往他的胯下去蹭。  
Alec往他紧致的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，发出响亮羞耻的声音，“安全套在外面。”  
Magnus被这一巴掌打的彻底放下了忍耐的心思，他覆上自己腰间的那只手，无意识的捏紧又松开，反复这样了好几次。  
“不用套子了……进来吧……啊！”Magnus的下巴撞到了龙头控制水温的把手，不重，但两人交合的部位被骤然变凉的水浇了个彻底，Magnus屁股里还夹着Alec冒冒失失插进来的阴茎，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
Alec被这么一裹差点缴械投降，手忙脚乱的关掉了水流，掰过Magnus的脸查看他被撞到的地方。Magnus闭着眼睛眉头紧锁，一头黑发此刻完全垂了下来，额前几缕贴在满是潮红的脸上，已经看不清撞到水龙头的痕迹。  
他调整了一下Magnus的位置，让他重新扶好墙壁后退出些许，再次用力撞了上去。如此反复，每一下都愈加用力，Magnus被他操的张开了嘴，喘息之余只知道一遍遍唤着爱人的名字。Magnus已经直起了腰，身体贴在墙砖上，唯独屁股还高高抬起，承受身后的撞击。  
“Alexander……嗯……”他挺起胸，向后反手搂住Alec的脖子，乳头失去了双手的缓冲和保护，直接抵在粗粝的墙壁上研磨。“疼，你摸摸这儿。”  
ALec依言把手移到胸前，手指拨弄了一下乳头，发现有一点破皮，Magnus忍不住发出又痛又爽的抽气声。Alec俯身亲吻了身下人的肩膀，托着Magnus的腰慢慢跪在了一池热水里，然后借用水的浮力将他翻过来面对自己，变成最传统的传教士体位。深埋体内的性器抵在前列腺上转着磨过半圈，Magnus崩溃的呻吟出声，他伸手握住自己的性器施加外力，身体抽搐几下便射了出来。  
Magnus的直肠比他操过的其他部位温度都高，内壁温暖蠕动的包裹让他欲罢不能，池子里的热水被他反复的抽插带入甬道，肠液和充当润滑剂的沐浴露都操出了细小泡沫，又顺着带出的热水回到了浴缸。  
Magnus一动不动，只有头和下半身露在水面上，他半睁开眼睛，Alec依旧不知疲倦的抱着自己的屁股猛力搅弄，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的要命，温柔的热水此刻也坏心眼一般舔舐自己破了皮的乳头，Magnus只好看着已经软下去的性器又挺立起来。他双腿环住Alec的腰，迎合对方的冲撞，允许他探了个遍后尽数射在了体内深处。  
射精的几秒钟在意识里被拉长，Alec觉得大脑和眼前都是一片空白，只剩下人类最原始的快感。他慢慢退出甬道，一脸餍足的靠在了Magnus身边，“我想一直埋在你身体里……永远不出去。”

再一次经过镜子前的时候Alec多看了一眼，给自己定好了明天的啪啪啪计划。他越来越喜欢这座城市了。


End file.
